Twins
by The Sparrow Messenger
Summary: Rin and Riyanne Takemichi, twin sisters raised differently, transfer into Ouran High School together into separate classes. Memories and feelings are dragged up from the past and future... What happens when they encounter the Host Club? TamaHaru, OCs (not yet paired).
1. Prologue

**Chapter One ~ Prologue**

 _April 10_

* * *

 _"It's been half a year since I last saw Rin face to face... I really miss her!"_ thought Riyanne Hayami Takemichi, the younger twin of the family, elated to finally be able to meet her sister again. The twins had been separated by an ocean as Rin was in America, studying in the junior high school for a year. Riyanne continued studying in Ouran Junior High School back in Japan, so they could only keep in touch with calls and messages. As a result, the twins really looked forward to meeting one another once more.

 _"And this time, we'll both get to enjoy America together with Papa and Mama!"_ As their father was busy when Riyanne last went to visit their mother's family back in the US, he couldn't go with her. Instead, a maid accompanied her so she wouldn't be lonely and had someone to take care of her (a ludicrous thought, to say the least).

Even after being separated from each other for so long, Rin Elise Takemichi and Riyanne Hayami Takemichi still got along well. The twins looked much alike in appearance, but had shockingly different tastes even though they were identical twins. It stemmed from their separate (but not fully) upbringing and easily confused everyone with their individual and group quirks.

Still, it was April, and the school year in Japan was beginning. Riyanne was allowed to transfer in later, with her sibling, after a long convincing towards the headmaster. However, due to the school year difference between Japan and America, Rin would have to pass a test in order to get into the school (just a check to see if she knows her stuff). She'd also skip half a grade.

But, it was time for the Takemichi family to enjoy their time in America with the twins' mother's family, so Riyanne put all thoughts aside and decided to enjoy this great family bonding session. After all, once this was over, everything would return to its classic hectic ways!

* * *

"Rin!" "Riyanne!" As soon as the twins saw each other, they eagerly rushed towards one another while their parents trailed behind. Even if the trip would only be a week or two, they wanted to make the most of it. The twins spent the entire time visiting all sorts of places with their parents, and acting like tourists, even though Rin had been there for the past year while their mother was a native there. From New York to Florida, and even Niagara Falls, the Takemichi family hopped from one state to another to see the sights and enjoy themselves.

Of course, the twins had school to go to, so they had returned to Japan after they had their fill of fun. "Rin, Rin! We're both going to attend the same school! We can finally have the same few friends!" the bubbly-as-always Riyanne exclaimed, clearly excited to finally be in the same school as her dear twin.

"I know, Papa and Mama both told me already. For that matter, we don't know for sure - don't I have to pass the test first?" Rin replied. She was also extremely happy; even after trying her best, the cheery tone was still in her voice.

"Hey, you're so smart and all. I'm sure you can do it!" Riyanne's optimism shone as she attempted to encourage her sister for no reason whatsoever. Rin didn't reply, since she knew her reasoning was valid. Instead, the older Takemichi twin silently read her English storybook with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Rin had taken the test, and the results had just been returned. As expected, the little genius (as Riyanne would always call her) aced every topic, even without studying the subject in class before. Her grade wasn't perfect, of course, but they were nevertheless excellent enough to let her in the school. That said, she was placed in 1-B instead, by her special request (met with surprised looks from everyone, except Riyanne who pretended to be hurt).

"Rin~ Why'd you request to be in a separate class? Aren't you happy to study with me?" The older twin had asked after they returned to their house, even though she could guess why.

Sure enough, the answer she received proved her thoughts right. "...You're going to force me to talk to everyone. And I'd like to focus on studying instead, even if majority of this school doesn't seem to."

Rin interacted less with richer people than Riyanne did, as a result of her schooling. She was terrified of offending someone by accident when it came to the rich people (Rin did always have a sharper tongue) since the twins were identical. "If I say something wrong, Riyanne's going to be the one who suffers!" is how she thought, and to be fair it was a legit one. After all, even with their greatly different personalities, one who didn't recognise the other twin would think them the same person. Riyanne hoped that she'd learn to be more honest with others so they'd get to know her too, while she was in the school.

Also, Rin always liked studying more than Riyanne did. While Riyanne would mess around with her paints and clays, Rin focused on her education. They were certainly quite different. Riyanne was creative, Rin was studious.

"Get some sleep tonight, you two. Tomorrow, it's your first day of school, so Riyanne please introduce some of your friends to Rin and show her around. I know you've been to the High School section before," the voice of their father drifted down the corridor, accompanying the taps of his shoe on the ground as he approached the twins. "Guilty as charged," Riyanne thought to herself, grinning. She had visited the High School branch once or twice, to check out the new Host Club that had been started that year. Also, she'd spotted the renown antisocial twins frequently heading there, and she simply couldn't resist the urge to find out. Thus, she knew her way around the school campus.

"Hello, Papa. Don't worry about us, we'll go to bed soon. Even if Riyanne doesn't show me around, I'll figure out how to get places in the school. Please go ahead and sleep first." Rin spoke almost monotonously, but not out of rudeness. She was trying to be polite, but her polite voice sounded like it was purposefully rude. It was unavoidable. she wasn't exactly the best at it.

"Rin, no need to be so serious when you're just being polite! I'll happily show her around if she wants it, don't worry. Night, Papa!" the cheery Riyanne replied, before grabbing onto Rin's hand and running into her room.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" This was going to be a hectic school year for Rin, alright. She was already dreading it.

* * *

 **A/N : I know, we haven't actually gotten to the school part and the chapter's over. I'm sorry if the characters are too Mary-Sue ish or too similar to the Hitachiin twins (I might love them a little too much).**

 **Riyanne was originally in B class when she was in Middle School, so she was never in the same class as the twins up to then. Also, I like to think that new students (like Renge, example) are transferred into A class for their first term and are then refiled into the class that suits their grades and status more. Thus, Rin is an exception. From the next chapter onwards, I'm going to write from the perspective of the twins mostly.**

 **For now, I think the twins won't date anyone. However, HaruTama is official and nothing is going to make me change my mind about making it a ship. Please tell me what I did right or wrong, and give me some suggestions for the characters if they really are too similar/MarySue!**

 **~The Sparrow Messenger**

 **PS: You might want to remember both their English and Japanese names. Riyanne will be using Hayami while in class (mostly) as it's easier for the class to say. Also, the twins transfer in slightly after Renge did so**


	2. Twin Troubles

**Chapter 2 : Twin Troubles**

 _Riyanne POV_

The first day of school! I'm so excited. I miss my friends, I wonder what they've been doing during the holidays! Come to think of it, isn't Rin in the same class as them? Would they mistake her for me? I hope not, they can be quite eccentric and she might not be able to handle it.

We headed to school separately today, since she wanted to eat breakfast first before heading out. As a result, I was already on my way to class when I spotted the girls I used to hang out with. They were fawning over a boy whom I'd never seen before. "A new student? I wonder who his parents are?" I thought, as I approached the group.

"Ah! Hayami-chan! You're back from America! How was the trip?" the voice of my best friend, Yumi, drifted down the corridor. The girl was in a cheerful mood, as she proved when dragging me over to everyone else.

"It was fun, I guess? I'm back now, and Rin is finally in the same school as me!" I chirped back, curious about the boy she and the rest were fawning over more than anything. "Who's that?"

"You don't know, since you just transferred back into Ouran. That's Haruhi Fujioka, the honor student in class 1-A! He's in the Host Club, and is so totally cute!" The girls were definitely infatuated by even just his presence. Which, honestly, wasn't that surprising. After all, we were girls with not much better to do, so we might as well fawn over charming people.

"Wait, Host Club? He's the newest addition to their team, eh?" Having checked on the Hosts a few times while in Middle School, I was quite familiar with how they worked. Previously, the six members all charmed many ladies with their looks and personalities, and now with their newbie, I guess they're even more busy. Come to think of it...

"Oh! I almost forgot! You know, my sister, Rin Elise, is transferring into your class. I'm going to be in 1-A for the term! Please help me take care of her. She's shy, so don't disturb her too much, okay?" Yumi nodded in reply, not saying anything. She probably was confused as to why we were in separate classes, though.

Just as we were done with our conversation, Rin showed up in the hallway, obviously trying not to catch our attention. When she noticed that her attempt had failed miserably, she let out a huge sigh and walked towards me.

"...Hey, Riyanne. Good morning, Yumi-san. I should have known you'd notice me." To be fair, she stuck out real well. She was the only student in the First-Year, other than that Haruhi kid, who was carrying books around like studious people, so it was only to be expected that I would notice my dear older twin.

"Hey, hey! Everyone is so busy socialising, do you think you'd be able to hide in this mess?" I retorted sweetly, grinning. "How do you like the school so far?"

"...I suppose it's fine, if you're talking about the facilities I've seen so far. The students aren't stellar, however, and this uniform is frankly quite distasteful to me." As always, Rin was judging every tiny little thing she could. Her distaste didn't come as too much of a surprise to me, since any piece of clothing she likes has a high chance of me not liking it, and vice versa. I rather liked the uniform.

"Eheheh. It's to be expected from a school of children from elite and noble families. We don't need to study too hard, since we'll just inherit the company anyway," I halfheartedly said. Without giving her an opportunity to retort with the answer I predicted her to say, I instead redirected our topic of interest to the class. "Yumi'll be in the same class as you for this semester, and she's going to help me take care of you. Don't cause too much trouble for her, okay?"

Before Rin had a chance to answer, the school bell rang and everyone scrambled to their classes. As I prepared to walk into 1-A, I could hear her muttering, "You guys will cause me more trouble than required..."

* * *

 _Class 1-A, from Riyanne's Perspective_

"Alright, class, today we have a new transfer student. Please introduce yourself."

Out of courtesy, I bowed before speaking. "Good morning, everyone. I'm Riyanne Hayami Takemichi, and you can call me Hayami. It's nice to meet you.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the Hitachiin twins whispering to each other with the Haruhi boy. It makes sense they'd know each other, since they were in the same class and club.

Although quite out of earshot, I could tell that at least one of the twins recognised me. They were probably wondering why he'd recognise the transfer student, even though the answer was quite clear to me.

"Alright, Hayami, take a seat and we'll begin lessons in a while," the teacher said with a polite voice, and I searched the classroom for an empty seat. There was only the one directly in front of the twins, so I made my way to the table and sat down quietly.

As soon as the teacher walked out of the class to get the required materials for class that day, everyone erupted into nothing but noise. Rin would literally crack if this was what she had to deal with, and it's probably a lot worse for her (B class can be unforgiving.) She's probably been mistaken for me a few times already.

While I was lost in my thoughts, pretty much the entire class was crowded around my table, asking me all sorts of questions. "Where did you come from?" "Do you like anime?" "Why do you look so familiar?"

Well, time to launch into explanation mode. Hopefully I'll be done with this story before the teacher comes back. "I used to be a student in Ouran Middle School. B class. That's probably why you recognise me somewhat. I went to America for my sister, Rin, since she was studying there. We both came back to school here today."

The tale with the twins would be longer, assuming they still remembered that, but it wasn't important business so I left it for another time. I decided to answer the last question before more was thrown at me. "And, yes, I do like anime." With a smile, I turned to the person from whom the voice had came. The blonde-haired girl immediately turned to me, and said cheerfully, "We're going to be good friends!"

I could hear snickering coming from directly behind me, but I decided to ignore it for now. I didn't quite care enough to find out why they were snickering. After all, it was the twins, so it was to be expected.

Before I could answer any more of their ceaseless questions, the teacher had thankfully returned and lessons had to start. Everyone quickly returned to their seats, and we commenced the first lesson of my school life here at Ouran High School. I hope Rin was having a good time right now. "Alright, now take out your English work and flip to page 204..." This class should be a breeze, since my English wasn't any worse than Rin's was. I can only hope it really will be as good as I want it to be.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in class 1-B..._

I sat silently at my seat next to Yumi-san, even as everyone stared at me like I was a monster of some sort. I know that the reason why they were looking at me was because they were curious but scared, after I coldly answered the last few questions shot at me. That said, though, a lot of them mistook me for Riyanne at first. I guess they never realised Riyanne detests long hair and glasses. She'd complain whenever she has to wear her glasses, and her hair was never longer than shoulder-length, which she couldn't stop complaining about.

Yumi helped me explain the situation, so everyone got a better grasp on the fact that I wasn't Riyanne, I was her sister Rin. The teacher hadn't walked in yet, so I hadn't introduced myself to the class. It's a lot easier for me when I don't have to be friendly and bubbly like Riyanne is, just so that everyone wouldn't think of her as bad. If they thought of anyone bad, it would be me, so I didn't quite mind. As long as I was still in contact with my classmates from Middle School in America, I was fine with having few friends in this school.

Honestly, I didn't like talking to people for some reason. I got self-conscious easily, because I was scared people would have a bad impression on my twin due to my cold attitude. At least in this class, everybody more or less recognised both of us and could tell us apart, even if they couldn't qualify as knowing me just yet. I didn't particularly like speaking out either, when I was a child, and I grew up being really antisocial. I might need friends, but I didn't want to have to talk to too many people at once. It made me scared.

To be fair, I was the older sister, and yet I was the one who clung on desperately to Riyanne whenever we went to places that were particularly crowded. It was pathetic, but I really didn't like crowded places either. That's why I usually was in the library when I was in middle school, unless I was in class. The cafeteria was always much too crowded for my liking. I'd wait till everyone had begun to dissipate before going to eat my lunch. That's why I admired Riyanne for her courage in so many weird things. She never failed to do many impressive things with more bravery than I could ever muster out.

While I was busy lost in my thoughts, and everyone was busy talking to one another, the teacher finally appeared from wherever she had come and I was forced to step in front of the class to introduce myself. Great. What I hated the most about transferring - introducing myself by saying something. I was scared I'd screw up. But being scared wouldn't help my case any more than I already harmed it, so I got up, nervously walked to the front of the classroom, and bowed.

"I-I'm Rin Elise Takemichi. Y-You may know my younger twin, Riyanne Hayami. I-It's nice to meet you." I was quite obviously very shaky - but I got the feeling only Yumi realised. I wasn't too surprised, since she was the only one who knew me even remotely. As quickly as I could go without seeming impolite, I hurried back to my seat and sat down, trying to calm down and stop panicking over such a simple procedure. It was unbecoming of me when I wanted to take over the business and finance part of my parents' company, which indirectly also meant that I would have to deal with things much, much worse than this.

Yumi-san tried to comfort me, and I truly appreciated her effort. Soon, lessons started and I endured through hours upon hours about all sorts of topics. I'm guessing Riyanne already made all kinds of friends in her class, and was busy interrupting lessons every five seconds. Then again, from the lack of loud noises and shouting from the class adjacent to ours, I guess I could be wrong.

* * *

 **A/N : Yay! I finally write this part of the story after slugging around and doing extremely unproductive things. Rin is supposed to have Social Anxiety.** **She's not quite aware that she has the disorder, but she is however aware that there is an issue with her and is actively trying to resolve it, like by seperating herself from her sister.** **I'm sorry if it doesn't show clearly because I'm no expert on the topic. I might be an antisocial prick with some selfesteem issues and minor stage fright, but it doesn't remotely resemble social anxiety. By the way, in case you don't realise who the one who asked "Do you like anime?" is, it's Hoshakuji Renge. I couldn't resist including her in this part because Riyanne has a few similarities to her too - except she finds the Host Club completely satisfactory and has no romantic interest in Haruhi whatsoever.**

 **Sorry that the majority of the Host Club members haven't even showed up yet - I didn't mean to spend most of the words on writing their introduction parts, and I kind of already planned the first few chapters out. I promise they'll appear next chapter, and Rin will officially have a connection to all of the Host Club soon.**

 **Also, I might be backing out on the "twins aren't gonna date anyone" thing, because a certain somebody was indecisive and ended up including a part in Riyanne's backstory dealing with the twins and a part in the story later that involves Kyoya. I doubt Rin will end up with anyone, though, simply because it's more actual-Kyoya if Rin isn't actually dating him. Might make it one-sided, in the end. Who knows. If you have an opinion on this, please tell me so my indecisive self can finally make a choice.**

 **Please review and tell me if there are any errors, and if you know how to better portray her social anxiety please do tell me!**

 **-The Sparrow Messenger**

 **(PS: sorry for the horrendously long A/N.)**


End file.
